kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Viridi
“Filthy Kids Next Door, TREMBLE before me! I am Viridi, Goddess of Nature! SUPREME ruler of the Earth and all living things! For many eons, I have sat and watched as you and the rest of your filthy kind mended trees to use as your ‘base of operations’, and desecrated the land to make room for your, PARKING lots and oh so precious chilidog factory. But now, I’ve had enough. You humans have strayed TOO far from your intended path. Soon, many other such locations will follow, until Earth has been returned to its original state!” -Viridi upon returning to Earth. (src) Viridi (originally from Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the Goddess of Nature, ruler of all living creatures, and leader of the Forces of Nature. She is the main antagonist of the Viridi Saga of the Nextgen Series. Similar to Malladus or Demise, Viridi has an extreme disgust for humans, for always ruining the Earth and killing each other for their own desires. She especially hates the Kids Next Door for taking her "precious trees" and mending them into their own "playpins," and she has goals of exterminating them. Viridi's two accomplices are a Lunarian man named Arlon, and a Skypian lady named Phosphora. She lives on Planet Flora. History Background Viridi was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus, after Celebi. Originally, Viridi was supposed to be the Guardian Spirit of the Forest, and be Celebi's protector until the Firstborn Guardian came to take Celebi. However, her extreme hatred towards the humans costed her her position. Viridi built a Nature Factory in the Floran Summit on Planet Flora. She became a secret customer of Nightmare Enterprises and used collected Nightmare Toxin to create her Forces of Nature. After combining her own and Mew's DNA, she created a "clone" of herself named Aisling, whom Viridi called her little sister. Aisling, wanting to be her own person and disconnect from Viridi's mind, defected and fled to Avalar. In Fairy Sisters, Viridi detected Aisling's location when the latter witnessed her friends performing dark magic - which she called unnatural. Viridi's Forces of Nature came to Avalar and chased away the Irken soldiers. Viridi found Aisling in Tenrou Forest, reminding her of her origins before taking her back to Tenrou Town. They found Mavis Vermillion, one of Aisling's "friends." Mavis persuaded Viridi to lend them aid by explaining how she knows where Fairy World is, and the Irkens could force the info out of her. After Lapis regrouped with them, Viridi warped them all to the Lunar Sanctum. She then returned to her Nature Factory, intending to conduct an experiment with the God Fruit. By following Aisling's signature, Viridi was able to find Fairy World, where she interrupted the fight between Mavis and Jorgen after the former's chi-block fell off. Viridi knew Mavis had Death Chi and wanted to make her drink the Elixir of Life - theorizing it would kill Mavis. Lapis tries to defend Mavis, but Aisling grabs the latter as Viridi warps them to her throne. She creates the Elixir of Life from the God Fruit and the music-imbued Xyloshrooms. She is going to feed it to Mavis, but Aisling stops her, trying to regain control of her own free will. Celebi attacks Viridi, demanding she stop this project. Suddenly, Tanatos appears and steals the pot with the potion, and after he escapes, Viridi returns to Lunar Sanctum. When the Grand Inferius is created, Viridi does battle with Medusa. She swallows the Tenrou Jade to become Mother Nature and bind the Goddess of Darkness in branches. Medusa is later taken to Spear Pillar for trial. Viridi also decides to let Aisling be her own person and become a fairy. However, she wants Aisling to be careful on who she grants her lifebending to. While the Old Demon Wars were in progress, Viridi started her own Nature Wars against both the humans and the demons, posing as a threat to the Kids Next Door of that time as well. However, Viridi was defeated in the end by the heroic angel, Pit Icarus, and the Goddess of Light, Palutena, placed a curse on her that disabled most of her powers, and forced her to remain in her lair. To this day, Celebi holds her position as the Spirit of Forest. Nextgen Series In Mason and the Minish Door, she enacted a plan to shrink Mason and Sheila, by dropping a Minish Door beside them, for the intention that they would be squished and know how it feels to be a bug. Viridi's first major appearance is in Anthony Ant, where she appears to be the main villain. Having watched enough of Anthony McKenzie's cruel torture towards Vweeb, she gives Anthony a curse that shrinks him down everytime he insults something for being tiny. Afterwards, she drops her very first Reset Bomb on the chilidog factory, announcing to the humans that it was the first of many. Near the end of the story, Cheren Uno enters Viridi's giant ball of wood and twigs, which was created by the Reset Bomb, and encounters the giant goddess, demanding she change Anthony back, and that he was willing to fight her. Viridi seemed fascinated with Cheren for standing up to her to help his cousin, but nonetheless, Viridi sent her Cragalanche monster at Cheren and knocked him out. However, Cheren was saved by Sector W, and Viridi's Forest was torn down. In Scorched Wings, Viridi spoke telepathically with Arianna, foreshadowing her plans for the Harnitan. In The Gang, Viridi oversaw Arlon's plans of sending Kami's daughter to his school. Viridi admitted she felt sorry for Kami having to put up with her daughter, and she kind of liked the Drilovsky Family for their bond with animals. In Operation: SCARY, after hearing of the Curse of Monsters that was placed around the world, and everybody turned into their Halloween costumes, Viridi decided to take advantage of the curse by having her soldiers dress the humans as animals, so they would turn into actual animals, and not be "disgusting humans," and instead "creatures of the earth." In Viridi's Last Stand, Viridi finally enacts her ultimate plan. As Vweeb, Arianna, Makava, and Tronta try to find her world, she knocks them out and kidnaps Arianna, brainwashing her to her side. Arianna returns to Harnita and steals Celebi's Spirit Ball, and Viridi uses Arianna to control Celebi and give Viridi power. Viridi's factory runs at full capacity as her forces begin invading the Earth, sending Reset Bombs all around, and shrinking kids to Minish size using Minish Doors. Shortly after, the Kids Next Door Armada invaded the Floran Summit where Viridi resided. As the war drew on, Cheren managed to find his way to her throne room, and did a short, slightly one-sided battle with Viridi until Viridi sent him to the factory's dungeon. Cheren made it back up for Round 2 as Viridi demonstrated her abilities. Eventually, Cheren was able to overpower her using his Demon State, and as he knocked Viridi down, he dipped the Poison of the Gods down her throat. However, Viridi survived using the Safety Sack in her throat. Until the poison passed safely out of her body, she absorbed all the energy from her Forces of Nature and transformed into a gigantic abomination, aptly called Mother Nature. Cheren used the Fierce Deity's Mask as he faced Viridi in one last epic battle, and he managed to grab the sack from her throat and dump the poison back down. All of Viridi's powers were lost as she shrunk back to normal. Following the battle, Viridi was weakened on the ground as Cheren landed before her. Memories of Viridi's actions flashed through his mind before the Uno hero delivered the final blow. A warm light shone upon Viridi as she remembered Palutena's and Pit's words, about humans being the closest to the gods. Pit claimed that humans can accomplish anything, to which Viridi laughed at. Viridi smiled humorously, seeing his words were apparently true as Cheren defeated her. Viridi's soul reappeared in the Underworld, where she was imprisoned. In Underworld Prison Party, Viridi attends the Halloween party to socialize with other inmates, but refused to eat anything. She remembered how Cheren tried to defend his cousin, Anthony, and thought that he wasn't an entirely selfish human looking back. He reminded her of Pit. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Viridi greets Cheren and his team when they make it down to Hell 6 of Underworld Prison. When the Thirteen Darknesses and Zanifr escape, the latter frees Viridi and they leave together. Zanifr takes Viridi to Fairy World on her request and threatens to destroy the place if Aisling does not return Viridi's power. Aisling complies with the request, but in return they want Viridi to bring Wendy Marvell to Fairy World. Using her powers, Viridi begins to capture the Inferi running loose on Earth during the Grand Inferius. Viridi appears at God's Domain after the battle and tells the KND of her assistance. Viridi and Zanifr appear at Cheren's birthday party the next day, and after the party, Viridi brings Wendy to Fairy World. In On The Way, Viridi agrees to bring the Kids Next Door to the Flower Fields on Flora. Viridi bathes in the field's central fountain to restore more of her energy. She implies to Cheren that, since they are biologically close in age and neither will grow up, they could be together. This causes Cheren to blush, while Viridi returns to her bath. Battles *Viridi vs. Aisling and Celebi. *Viridi vs. Medusa. *Viridi vs. Pit Icarus. *Viridi vs. Cheren Uno. **Mother Nature vs. Fierce Deity Cheren. Origin Main article: Viridi In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Viridi was the main villain of the Viridi Arc (Chapters 11-14) as she tries to destroy humanity with Reset Bombs. While her plans are foiled and Commanders defeated, Viridi herself is never physically battled. Instead, she becomes an ally to Pit against other enemy forces, starting at Chapter 15. It is implied at the end that she still has a grudge against humanity. Appearance Viridi is a young-looking goddess, resembling a 8-year-old human girl, who wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines. She also wields a large, wooden staff, which looks like some kind of scorpion or other bug. Her long blonde hair is also tied up in a ponytail using prickly vines, and she has bright-green eyes. Personality Viridi has a great love and care for plants and all animal creatures, and is purely disgusted with humans for their ways, cutting down forests and slaughtering animals. She is determined to end the human race and bring Planet Earth back to how it was in ancient days. Due to her destructive nature, she is clearly a hypocrite, as she despises humans for being so destructive. Powers “Only I have the power to revive dead plant matter, and see the souls of plants. It’s a power that no plantbender or mortal could appreciate.” -Viridi (src) As self-proclaimed ruler of the earth, Viridi has control over rocks, plants, and trees. While her powers were previously suspended, she has the ability to watch over events and areas through a crystal ball in her lair, and using her crystal ball, she can drop Minish Doors, minions, Reset Bombs, and other things she chooses into those areas. She is also able to enter the dreams of mortal beings and plant hexes on them, like she did to Anthony when she placed the shrinking curse on him. Like Nova and Arianna, she can also telepathically communicate with animal beings. Viridi is also a Logia-type plantbender, ergo she is made out of plants and is immune to most attacks. She has total control over what plants do, and this actually gives her power over various elements. For example, she can force plants to produce an overabundance of oxygen, and channel that flow of oxygen if they're inside a hollow area, making strong winds. She can also make mushrooms grow around an area and poison whoever whiffs them, and can also plant mushrooms on her enemies' bodies to poison them directly. She can launch seeds or even splinters as fast as bullets and damage whoever gets hit. She can change the size of objects and people, and also change her own size. She is a master of the technique Tiny Style as she is extremely fast at evading when she's tiny. She uses her smaller stature to enter her enemies' ears and fiddle around with their eyes or brain, usually intending to make them dense. Otherwise, she would grow back to normal and cause her enemy's head to explode. Viridi also has a green plant sack in her throat that catches any sort of hazardous material and sends it out of her body through her bladder, even if it's Poison of the Gods. Weaknesses Being made out of plants, Viridi is weak against fire, as well as unnatural materials like soda. Her ultimate defeat laid at the hands of the Poison of the Gods, which eliminated all of her powers. Stories She's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (referenced) *The Son of Evil (cameo) *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA (mentioned) *Operation: MASKED (mentioned) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 (mentioned) *Sector JP (flashback) *Sector SA (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Chapter 35) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Viridi is similar to Majora in a few ways: **Both brainwashed a friend of Cheren's allies, and those allies had to fight their friend. **Both were defeated in their super forms by Cheren's Fierce Deity Form. *Like Big Mom, who was the main antagonist of the following saga, she has accustomed many other elements using her own power. *Viridi was the first Logia villain in the Nextgen Series. Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Gods Category:Logia Category:Plantbenders Category:Size-shifters Category:Forces of Nature Category:Revived Characters Category:Reformed Villains